Caged Time
by The Decaying Author
Summary: Sonic didn't know why he tried to do something nice for the Time Eater. Maybe it was pity, or maybe guilt for the fallen creature. Now he was solely regretting it, as the beast was far from dead and not as much of a stranger as he would have thought. Mephonic.
1. Chapter 1

A calm breeze swept through the clearing, tickling noses and making napkins fly in it's wave as it travelled through the festivity, ruffling cobalt quills before it vanished into the trees as quickly as it had come. Mutters escaped the party goers as they picked up fallen items with little to no grumbling, their good mood returning quickly as they bathed in the presence of each other. A amused Sonic rolled his eyes as his friends bustled about, running around the colourful picnic table as they traded tidbits of their lives. The sight of all of his most trusted allies -even Shadow, who was in a bitchy mood in the best of days- brought joy to his heart. He didn't want to be anywhere but here, with those who mattered the most.

This had been a very eventful day however. Even more than he had first thought it would be when he'd woken up this morning.

Green eyes travelled over the crowd, finally settling on a large, fallen figure that had been left where it had fallen. Sonic frowned, his happiness fading away as he stood up from his spot beneath the old oak tree and advanced towards the pile of cogs, black mist and crystal claws. Reaching through the crowd of friends, he came to a stop in front of it and looked at the dead beast in silence, feeling guilt as he took in the sad state of the entity.

The Time Eater laid there where it's masters had abandoned it, a inanimate pile of gold, rusty black cogs and dull blue light that made Sonic ache. He sat down in front of the creature's head, reaching out and tracing the intricate line of the beast's skull, wishing he could provide some kind of comfort to the being.

While he had been forced to defeat Eggman and his past incarnation, the Blue Blue couldnt help but feel guilt from the Time Eater's death. The beast had been dragged into this conflict for no reason. If Eggman hadn't tried to harvest its power, it would have been peacefully drifting through time and space, completely oblivious to the events transpiring around it.

Sonic felt a stab of anger the longer he stared at the corpse, left there to decay like some broken toy.

The young hero frowned, eyes gleaming with determination as he stood up and reached towards the carcass. The stubborn hedgehog immediately began working, pulling out the heavy metal machinery that had been forcefully integrated to the creature's form by his nemesis and throwing the trash aside. He let his hands wander on the arching horns, clearing the dust, dirt and grime that stained the dark purple, bone-like prostusions.

He could feel his friends' incredulously stares on his back. Amy's voice carried loud and clear across the clearing and into his sensitive blue ears, making him bristle on the inside:

"What is he doing? Can't he leave that ugly thing alone?"

It stunned him just much she lacked compassion. He'd seen her take care of injured birds and other small forest animals, but it seemed that when it came to helping something that didn't look fluffy and harmless the pink girl was out of the picture. He didn't expect anything else from the shallow hedgehog, but it still hurt. The sapphire male grit his teeth and continued to work in silence. Like hell he would leave the Time Eater like this. He was not a monster. He had slain this creature, the least he could do is give it some dignity in death.

"I didn't know you were a funeral caretaker, Faker."

It took every bit of self control to not grimace.

Or turn around and kick the immortal in the face.

Either way were starting to become _extremely_ appealing.

"Is it so terrible to have a heart?" Sonic said smoothly as he pulled a final cog in place, making the Time Eater look as if it was sleeping. Stepping around the massive carcass, he sat back down on the soft grass in front of the great horned skull, watching the dull blue eyes of the creature sadly.

"No, but usually they don't show it for a entity made out of clock parts."

Sonic huffed as he turned around to face Shadow, hands landing on his hips as he regarded the taller male with burning, determined emerald orbs.

"Can you be less pathetic?!" The ebony male bristled at this, arms uncross in almost as he was about to strike him, and Sonic backtracked, realizing he had hit a nerve. "Sorry." He said apologetically, scratching the back of his head as he looked away from the burning ruby eyes. The young hero was pleased to see the other's stance relax slightly. "I...I just feel bad for it, you know? It doesn't deserve this..."

"Hmph."

Looking pass the black hedgehog, his eyes softened as he noted Cream was prancing about the clearing, completely oblivious to the mutters coming from her companions. The action nearly brought back the silly grin on his face, but it died on his lips as he stared down at one of the pieces of machinery he managed to dislodge.

"...I'm not sure if it had a conscious..." He mumbled, shrugged at Shadow's raised eyebrow. "...but the least I can do is get rid of Eggman's work." His expression darkened as he thought about he crazed scientist. Trying to erase the timelines like how Solaris was terrifying. The old man had stepped over the line for this one. "I'm going to beat that egghead so bad next time, he'll think twice before trying anything of this scale ever again. I mean, first that Chaos business, then Solaris, then Dark Gaia, and now this? Things are getting crazy. Well, crazy-er."

Chuckling at his own joke, Sonic met his rival's gaze again, expecting to see the older male roll his eyes at his shenanigans like he usually did when the cobalt speedster tried to crack a joke.

Instead of a scowl however, he saw Shadow's eyes widen in alarm at something behind him. Instinctively turning around, he was greeted with a sight that made his blood freeze.

The Time Eater's eyes were glowing a bright, healthy shade of cyan.

And he was standing less than three inches away from the suddenly very much _alive_ and _awake_ behemoth.

Fuck.

Sonic tried to dodge by the creature was faster, a crystal hand reaching out and plucking him off the ground like he was nothing but a hapless hatchling. The blue hedgehog let out a muffled curse as he wiggled in the thing's hand, effectively placated agains the cold palm by the large clawed talons of the entity.

"Faker!" Shadow shouted with a hint of panic somewhere beneath him, but Sonic couldn't respond with how tightly the time beast was holding him.

He saw familiar golden spears fly up towards the wrist of the hand holding him captive, but the Time Eater pulled the limb back, a loud, surprisingly human mechanical crackle leaving the monster as it flew higher up, out of reach of the Ultimate Lifeform's attack. Glancing down, Sonic could see that the ebony warrior was getting ready to charge up another of his Chaos techniques -only to freeze as the Time Eater put the hand holding Sonic out in front of it, putting the hedgehog it was slowly asphyxiating between itself and the enraged G.U.N. agent.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The creature was using him as meat shield.

 _Something's different._ The dazed hero thought through the pain of being slowly crushed by the creature. _It wasn't this intelligent before_. Had Eggman's machines somehow affected the being, keeping it docile and compliant to the scientist's wishes? Arching his neck up, his eyes with those of the creature, the flaming cyan orbs now sporting a hint of vibrant, dangerous ruby red.

The intelligence was clear in that gaze as closed in the distance between them by leaning in, the heavy horned skull now inches away from him. The Time Eater rumbled, low and menacing, its already tight grip on the blue hedgehog becoming even tighter, making the blue hedgehog unwillingly cry out in pain and flail weakly in a attempt to get more air into his lungs. He was burning, and the cobalt hedgehog knew that he wouldn't last long.

Emerald eyes blazing with fury stabbed into the cyan and ruby eyes of the Time Eater as Sonic snarled, low and menacing. "I'm going to tell you this once, buddy. Lemme go you stupid grandfather clock or I'll - _argh_!" Purple crackled around the edges of his vision as his eyesight dimmed, the world spinning out of focus as the sapphire hedgehog was plunged into a world of pain.

The time beast was having none of it apparently, and decided to punish him for his empty threats.

He could distantly hear his friends screaming and shouting in the background as electricity danced around him, burning him from the inside out, the mobians trying their best to deviate the creature's attention from his limp form in it's hand. The Time Eater was ignoring them, the creature solely focused on his panting form, blue eyes that had once been dull and blank filled with a strange intelligence that made Sonic shiver. His body hurt and ached from the rough treatment, and he could feel the bruises starting to form beneath the thick, royal blue pelt; it wouldn't be long before he lost consciousness...

The horned entity suddenly opened it's hand, alleviating the pressure on his body and allowing the injured speedster to get a gasp of air into his burning lungs. He heard his friends shout louder on the ground below and it spurned him to try and stand up, only to cry out as he collapsed again as he got on his knees, flopping down on the thing's palm with a hitched gasp as purple lightning crackled around him, making him twitch and spasm once more, helpless as his muscles were over-stimulated by the electricity emitting from the time beast.

The Blur Blur tried to scream at the burning pain that threaded to tear him apart, but he was only able to let out a shaky cry as he was dropped into the beast's second hand, then to his confusion, he was rolled back to the first one. Again and again the monster did it, watching his struggling form as it dropped him from hand to hand, amused by his strangled gasps and pained cries.

It didn't take much time for Sonic to realize what was happening, even through the agony clouding his mind.

The Time Eater was playing with him as if he was a stuffed doll.

Sonic never wanted to fight back more than now; but he was helpless, his muscles turned into jelly as he dazedly tried to understand which side was the sky and which was land. His head spun and lolled in the Time Eater's grip as the beast finally let him rest in one of it's cupped hands, examining him with interest as he laid there, sides rising and falling quickly as he sucked in the air he so desperately needed. A low rumbled escaped the horned head above him but he paid no mind, trying to stop his eyes from rolling back and his consciousness from slipping away.

The cobalt hero just felt so _dizzy_...

The small moment of respite was broken by a familiar flash of golden light as Shadow appeared just above him, the nimble Ultimate Lifeform boldly landing on the Time Eater's hand and picked up his battered form. Sonic could have cried out in relief right there and then as his rival's arms encircled him with strange gentleness, his fur standing on end as he felt the hybrid immortal gather more energy for another jump through time and space.

"Chaos Contro -fuck!" Their opponent shrieked in fury, shades swirling around it, hands grabbing Shadow and Sonic and wrenching the blue hedgehog out of the darker male's arms before grabbing the Ultimate Lifeform tightly. The Blue Blur grunted as he fell back on the thing's open hand once more, his mind swirling with thoughts as he analyzed what had just occurred.

It had stopped Shadow's Chaos Control.

And why had it grabbed him again? Why was it so fixated on him?!

(Did it want payback?)

Glancing at Shadow, he noticed there was actual _worry_ in the normally unshakable ebony male's eyes as he tried to reach out for his exhausted form, only for a indignant scream to tear it's way out of his throat as the Time Eater suddenly let go of the Ultimate Lifeform, letting him harmlessly fall back down to the earth. Sonic tried to reach for the falling immortal, a desperate exclamation leaving him

The creature eyed the rest of the mobians before glancing back at it's prey. Even in his state Sonic could see it was perplexed, wondering if it should attack his friends. The thought made his heart beat fast with terror; the Chaos Emeralds had already scattered themselves; it would take a miracle to find them, and by then his friends would be dead.

His throat became dry at the thought.

His captor seemed to have other plans as it opened its free hand and created a large portal. Green eyes widened at this, the cries of his friends below growing louder as they too realized what was happening. Sonic tried to convey something to his panicking companions, so say something, but the monster's hold on him tightened once more and he was dragged through before he could open his mouth.

White greeted him at the other end of the portal.

Sonic closed his eyes at the sight of the barren, flat land, fighting back the urge to scream in frustration.

The White Space.

He'd thought he would never see this place again.

"Is that what I think it is...?"

Somewhere above him the Time Eater growled, low and menacing. Surprised, emerald orbs snapped open, blinking profusely as they looked down at the source of the familiar voice. Two Eggmans stood a few feet beneath them, their eyes wide behind the the dark blue glasses as they took in the sight of their former possession carrying the battered form of their nemesis.

 _Oh no.._.

"Incredible!" The eldest of the Robotnicks exclaimed, clapping his hands loudly. "It seems my pet has finally defeated the blue pest!" The scientist let out a mad crackle. "I've waited a long time for this moment!"

" _My_ pet?!" The smaller of the two cried out indignantly. "Isn't the Time Eater _**our**_ pet?"

"Err, yes?"

The Time Eater growled again, this time sounding more feral. Sonic watched with horror as the time-travelling humans realized the danger they were in and tried to run away, but by then it was too late.

Black holes appeared beneath the humans' feet, and the two Robotnick's could only scream as they were dropped through time and space. Sonic could only watch with a mixture of envy and relief as his archenemies disappeared through the gates, the portals closing after the bald heads sunk fully into the black mass.

 _What now?_

The Time Eater let out a low rumble as it swept a arm over the vast white landscape. A shudder travelled the land, almost like a earthquake, before crystals began sprouting like small forests across the landscape, quickly overtaking the terrain with their jagged shapes, gleaming arches and glowing textures. Sonic watched in unhinged, childish fascination as gigantic spires of shimmering crystals grew over his head and the air rippled, turning into a soft shade of purple as the light from above condensed into a single point, forming a false sun.

The creature hovered over the landscape, content with the changes. It waved it's hand again and the crystals around them flattered slightly as a structure began forming in mid air in front of it's creator. Sonic peered through the large claws of the Time Eater, eyes widening as he recognized the familiar shape of the building. It was only when a thick chain made out of amethyst crystal lodged itself into one of the arching spires above his head that the Blue Blur could wrap his head around what the Time Eater had created.

A birdcage.

The meaning came horrifically clear.

"Don't you dare-!" The monster paid no mind to his indignant screams as it flew closer to the delicate structure. A part of Sonic admired the creation, liking the gracile and elegant structure of the birdcage. Unlike the purple spires growing around the prison, the building was fashioned out of a lighter sapphire crystal that glinted softly under the light of the nonexistent sun.

 _The only thing missing was a name tag._

Before he could continue his death threats, Sonic found himself tumbling to the ground inside the cage, eyes widening as he looked back just in time to see the Time Eater's hand disappear into the wormhole. _Asshole_. He thought grimly, forcing himself to sit up, legs crossed and burning green eyes drilling hole into the cyan ones of the creature. _Dignity my ass. I should have left it where it was._

The creature's blue mouth twitched, shifting into a cruel smirk that made him bristle.

"Don't smile, you bastard!" The Blue Blur snarled, ears pinned down as he glared at this captor. "I'm getting you back for this, I swear!" The Time Eater's eyes narrowed and distaste and it punched the birdcage with one of it's massive hands, making the structure shake and Sonic fall back.

Thankfully the floor of the cage was filled with what looked like pillows, so the blue hedgehog wasn't that injured in the aftermath of the beast's little tantrum. _Moody much?_ He thought feebly, scowling as he painstakingly sat up. The young hero glanced back at the beast and stiffened, noting something that had never happened before.

The Time Eater was melting.

It's entire body, even its eyes, was turning a deep shade of purple-black as it pressed itself against the birdcage. Sonic stumbled back as the entity slid through the bars of the prison, dissolving into goop that pooled in a small circle at the bottom of the birdcage. Weary but determined to survive, the cobalt speedster braced himself as a figure just a inch or two taller than himself rose from the ground, stripes the colour of teal decorating the form. A form that resembled Shadow a bit too much for comfort.

It smirked at him as the last of the details appeared, the pale lips just as cold as the toxic green eyes that seemed to stab into his very soul.

"Enjoying your new accommodations, mortal?"

The exhausted cobalt hedgehog froze. He knew that voice anywhere.

Mephiles.

* * *

 **The story was brought about from a note I saw in Mephiles' page in the Sonic wiki where the Time Eater could have been Mephiles after Solaris was destroyed. Weakened, Mephiles fled to space to recover with the small sliver of Iblis' essence he still possessed, turning him into the creature known as the Time Eater. The idea was discarded, but it gave me the idea for this story.**

 **This is another exercise about romance, emotions and stuff. It's going to be a maximum of ten chapters, so enjoy ;) For now it's Mephiles X Sonic, but you might have noticed a hints of Sonadow in the background. That's because I'm thinking of it ending as a Shadow X Sonic X Mephiles, but meh, time will tell.**

 **And yes, that was pun.**

 ***bows before flying away on her broom***


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Blur wasn't afraid to admit he was terrified.

"Y-you!"

"Yes, me." The bastard had the gall to say, smirking like the arrogant creature he was. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten my name after such a long time, Sonic."

Okay, he might be panicking.

Just a bit.

(Maybe a lot.)

Still, this was someone who, in a alternative time, had killed him! This wasn't the usual run of the mill villain, this was Mephiles. As in all powerful, manipulative, shadow-stealing little shit of a opponent Mephiles.

He was fucked. Oh so _**fucked**_.

"B-but-!"

Like, _paralyzed in the middle of a sea of hungry Black Arm worms_ levels of fucked. In such close quarters, in the middle of nowhere, with no Chaos Emerald and no support from his allies, Sonic knew it would only be a matter of time before he was cut down.

Still, why the birdcage? Was it a over glorified way of killing him? Because if it was, it was rather confusing.

(Unless the other didn't want to kill him.)

At that moment, Sonic felt like it would be better if he didn't know.

Oblivious -or maybe amused by it- of his scattered, panicking mind, Mephiles chuckled, low and ominous. "...you really thought I was dead?" The time god shook his head as he waved one of his arms. Sonic stiffened as many of the pillows covering the floor rose and formed a makeshift seat behind their creator. That wasn't a power he'd been aware of. _Great. He's stronger too. I'm so, so very much dead._ "My, you are as easy to fool as those old humans."

Green eyes widened.

"Wait, you let Eggman control you?" Sonic pressed in disbelief, ignoring the strange warmth in the toxic jade eyes as he continued. "Why?!"

"Ha!" Mephiles had the gall to throw his head back and laugh lightly at his astonished expression. "If I didn't resist, it wouldn't be my fault, would it? You all thought I was a mere beast. I get to destroy a bit of landscape, to test out my powers, and I don't even get blamed for it." The teal striped hedgehog stretched out and leaned back on the mountain of pillows, smirking at the fuming hero. " _Perfect_ , isn't it?"

"So fracturing time and space was all just a game?!" Sonic snarled with barely suppressed fury, completely ignoring the strange look the other made as the creature's glowing orbs trailed up and down his body, thoughtful.

"Yes. Didn't you get it the first time?" The former time god's smirk widened, turning predatory. "Or do you need to sit down and explain it to you in more detail. If so..." His captor stretched comfortably on the pile of pillows, spreading his legs slightly and narrowing his eyes, the seductive gleam in the pale green orbs making Sonic falter. "...I'm afraid we'll have to get _comfortable,_ since it will take some time, little bird." He gently patted his lap, the grin growing as his captive became redder than a tomato.

"There's no need for...that." Sonic shuttered out, biting his lower lip as he felt his cheeks heat up at the innuendo. Mephiles' sly, amused expression wasn't helping.

 _Is he hitting on me? **Why** is he hitting on me?!_

He unconsciously squirmed under the elder's intense stare, not liking how the toxic eyes of the creature trailed up and down his svelte form. Sonic wasn't stupid or oblivious of his looks; he'd often been hit on by females and males alike for his heroic adventures. Chaos, he remembered one raccoon who kindly described him in the most elegant and resonating words he'd ever gotten from a drunk mobian, 'cute and smashable', and while the experience had left him mortified of ever going near a bar ever again, it had also made him quite skilled when it came to detecting advances from those around him.

..and Mephiles' actions certainly fit the bill.

Not that nearly crushing him into a hog pudding, kidnapping him in front of his friends and now seemingly trying to seduce him with his eyes was normal, but Sonic could see a few similarities. At least for the last part.

(Though usually he'd feel disappointed and embarrassed when someone tried to hint on him. Feeling like his face was going to melt was entirely new to the young hero.)

The problem was, he didn't know if he should be flattered or terrified by this. While Mephiles was handsome -having based his form on the Ultimate Lifeform helped- the creature was more hostile than Shadow, and trapped in such close quarters as he was, Sonic knew he wouldn't be able to fight off the immortal's demands even if he tried.

He was starting to understand why Mephiles had covered the floor of the cage in pillows...

Chaos, how was he going to get out of this?

"Why am I here anyways?"

He didn't like the shark-toothed grin on the immortal's face.

Mephiles suddenly stood up and walked over to him, startling the cobalt hedgehog, who shuffled back, a hint of panic in his eyes as his back hit the intricate crystal wall of the birdcage. Sonic could only glare feebly as the taller male leaned over him, the glowing eyes meeting his own vibrant ones. The darker of the two smiled, a soft grin of innocent satisfaction as he took in the sight of the young hedgehog trapped beneath him.

"Life is lonely here, in vast emptiness between worlds." The fearsome creature muttered, a clawed hand tracing lightly the curve of a blue hip.

Sonic unwillingly shivered, trying to arch away from his captor, pressing himself against the cerulean crystals that made up the walls of the birdcage but only managing to further trap himself as Mephiles reached down and pressed a pair of lips against a delicate neck. The cerulean male twitched at the contact, blood pooling in his cheeks as he realized yes, Mephiles the Dark was coming on to him, and no, he didn't know what to do next and even how to respond.

..but the way the other did it, it was so relaxing and pleasurable the young speedster nearly became _pudding_ right there and then despite his fears. Sonic knew he only felt the most alive when he was in danger, but having one of his most powerful opponent sucking on his neck was something else entirely.

"...while I don't want to rule your pitiful reality anymore, I do require a purpose." The immortal whispered against blue fur, tickling the sensitive skin beneath with his hot breath, the fanged grin widening as he felt another quiver travel the small mortal. "Living is not enough, not for a being like me." The hand playing with the young hedgehog's left hip suddenly grabbed it tightly, making Sonic gasp and arch against the muscular body over him, a hand shooting out to grab the black wrist of the time god as he gave the elder a flustered expression of utter confusion and surprise.

"...that is why I gifted myself a _pet_."

That was enough for the Blue Blur.

His free hand shot up, balling into a fist just before it collided with the darker male's chin. Mephiles, taken by surprise, stumbled back with a muffled curse as he held his throbbing, bruised snout -only for a long blue leg to slab into his nose, sending him sprawling to the floor. While the mountain of pillows alleviated his pain, it did nothing against the burning agony on his face.

Sonic planted his feet firmly on the soft ground and stared down at the fallen immortal with fierce green eyes, unrelenting and unwavering as Mephiles slowly crawled to his knees. The creature regarded him cautiously, amusement still in his face despite the bruises slowly appearing on his pale skin as a result of the younger's assault.

"Interesting." The time god muttered, rubbing his sore chin softly. Sonic remained silent as he watched the other like a hawk, lowering his ears and taking a more aggressive stance as he saw the dark purple bruises slowly disappear as if nothing happened, returning the skin beneath the tan fur of the muzzle to it's original state. "It seems as if I've made the right choice. So _fiery_ , little bird. You are most definitively what I need."

"What you need-" Sonic began darkly, eyes almost glowing as he stared down at the entity with anger. "-is a punch in the face. _Again_. Because I don't know about you, but slavery has been deemed illegal a long time ago, pal!" That last word was bit out mockingly in a attempt to coax the elder into making a clumsy move in anger. The god however was better trained in the arts of manipulation to fall for the taunt.

"Really?" Mephiles smiled, a cruel grin of satisfaction, not unlike a cat that had finally caught a delicious bird. "But would that apply to a god?"

The immortal's face was suddenly a inch away from his own.

Sonic backtracked, trying to escape, but a hand grabbed his wrists with one smooth, elegant movement before pinning them to the wall of the birdcage. The blue hedgehog cursed and flailed as he felt the beautiful crystal of the bars spread on his arms, pinning him in place.

Helpless.

 _This is the worst birthday ever. Next time, Tails, we are so getting takeout._

"In this...White Space, as you call it, I am a god. This is my realm, my creation, my laws. There is no place you can hide here, hedgehog, there is no escape." Mephiles pressed close, forcing his body against the lithe blue one of his captive. "I thought about taking someone else, you know. The white hedgehog...or that pathetic copy...or even that cat...but you, you changed everything. I was waiting for your troop of happy little heroes to leave the clearing, bidding my time..."

Sonic couldn't bite back a small moan as he felt Mephiles' skillful hands fondled his body, slowly turning him into mush in the creature's arms. Despite being a young adult, he had never been touched before; a relationship, even a physical one, was something he had never had the time to pursue while constantly fighting Eggman. Even Amy's occasional offers, which he denied the moment the girl gave him that strange lustful glance, had only left him feeling as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice over his head. He'd never been with anyone, nor had he ever done something to himself. This was proving to be utterly destabilizing, as now the simplest of touches from his hated enemy was turning him into a willing puddle of desires.

"...and then I felt your hands on me, slowly stripping away the metal collars those pathetic _wretches_ put on my beast form. You..." He leaned in, nuzzling a blue neck. Sonic could only fidget and whimper as he felt hands run through the fur on his side and back, petting him softly, slowly trapping him in the creature's web. "...so beautiful and pure, easing me even when you thought I was dead. My mind was made up there and then. I had found my pet." The cobalt hedgehog bit his lip and closed his eyes, shivering as the elder traced the back of one of his thighs.

The immortal was too good at this for it to be normal. He was helpless and compliant, entrapped in the other's gentle movements, so much so that he didn't offer any resistance as Mephiles grasped both of the thin blue legs and forced them around a coal waist, allowing Sonic to feel a growing heat in the other's pelvis just as the teal creature nibbled on his neck, making him writhe and moan with want. By now the time god had him pinned agains the wall, fully bearing his small weight as they trembled and moaned together, one enjoying the closeness of the soft, svelte blue form while the other struggled to remain cohesive as pleasure flooded his inexperienced body.

Deciding to push the boundaries of the act, Mephiles rutted softly against the dazed hedgehog, smirking into his prey's neck as the young hero twitched and whimpered in his arms, but didn't try to escape. He could feel the sapphire male's rising heat with each light thrust, so enticing, and it took a good chunk of his willpower to stop himself from sinking into the tight depths. The last thing the god wanted was to force his companion to submit; no, he would make Sonic _submit_ , make him beg and moan and _writhe_ for him to take the insolent fool.

He would _take_ the heavenly creature only when Sonic willingly laid himself down in the sea of colourful pillows, offering his body, soul and heart to the hungry creature with a glance of those beautiful emerald eyes. Only then would Mephiles be satisfied enough to grab those delectable hips and finally mount the little mortal, claiming him as his.

The deity grinned at the thought, a flash of arousal going through him as he imagined the scene.

"...now in this world, you are my prize, my toy, _mine_."

Hazy jade eyes snapped open, realizing what the other was trying to do.

 _"You're sick!"_ Sonic roared in righteous fury, kicking the other away with all of his might.

Mephiles easily avoided the blows and stood back, smirking at the flustered hedgehog. He snapped his talons together and the crystal binds melted, making the young male collapse on his knees, shivering violently as he tried to reign in his tumbling emotions. The Blue Blur tried to stand, but his legs failed him and he simply lay there, trembling in the aftermath, a part of him silently asking for the immortal's touch while the larger half of his mind was horrified of what just transpired.

"You will learn to enjoy my touch, little bird. You're already starting to."

Sonic looked up and met the other's gaze with his own venomous glare. His quills bristled against his head, the sharp spines no match for the immortal's crystalline body, but more than sharp enough to seriously injure the being while he stayed in his Shadow-esque form. "Like hell I will, asshole."

Mephiles' eyes widened for a moment, taken aback by the hatred in the younger's voice, before they narrowed into thin sheets of ice.

"You better get used to living here, hedgehog. _You're mine now._ "

* * *

 **Don't forget this is M-Rated. And a practice story for lemons and whatnot, like my Bitter Cold. Only this one is less of a plot against Mobius and more focused on the fluff...and smut.**

 **I'm shameless.**

 **(Not really. I need the practice. Something about a flowing language and stuff...)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think you're doing, you insolent hedgehog?!"

It took every bit of willpower for the blue hedgehog to keep a straight face and not start grinning like a madman.

"My, you _finally_ noticed my fine artwork?" Sonic chirped as he popped his head out from under the sea of feathers. Mephiles glared at him, scorching green-red eyes silently promising retribution as he took in the state of the birdcage.

His unwilling pet had gored every single pillow in sight; feathers as white as snow blanketed the sapphire floor, hiding most of the carcasses. Among the white sea lay Sonic, the blue hero looking a bit too smug as he regarded the fuming time god with mischievous amusement in his eyes. Mephiles was more than sure that his captive had destroyed each of the pillows while imagining the bedding articles were his face instead.

It would surely explain the brutality of the scene and how relaxed the hedgehog seemed to be.

"I'll make you pay for this, little bird." Scowling, the immortal advanced towards the sapphire beauty, who's eyes widened dramatically at the approaching elder. Mephiles paused, noting the tenseness in the lithe body of his pet, how the other looked ready to flee. Sighing, he merely raised a hand and snapped his claws together.

The cobalt hedgehog flinched at the sudden sound, having seen the gesture enough times to know something bad was going to happen. Sonic expected to find himself hogtied or running for his life from a horde of shadow creatures; what he witnessed instead was his work vanishing, replaced by a fresh sea of soft, colourful pillows. The young male scowled as he surveilled the scene, turning to his captor and glaring openly at the creature.

Mephiles ignored his companion's less than pleasurable mood as he summoned a few pillows to form a pile. Raising a hand, shadows gathered in his palm and brought a book into existence, which he opened and promptly began reading, forgoing completely the infuriated cerulean mortal all but glaring daggers at him.

Sonic huffed as he turned around, refusing to acknowledge the elder anymore as he could feel the intense gaze of the being on his back. He flopped down into the sea of pillows, secretly enjoying the softness of the furniture. It felt like he was on a cloud, and the ground seemed to emit a strange warmth, keeping from feeling the cold of the White Space too much.

During his little session of destruction he found that the thick, crystal floor was faintly transparent, and it's light blue surface was covered in elegant tapestries with designs not unlike the stars present on most of the brightly coloured pillows. There was no excitement in exploring his strange prison anymore. While the birdcage was large, able to easily fit Tails's house, it was still pathetically small compared to the open plains of Green Hills Zone he was used to.

There really was nothing to do...

Sonic gasped as he felt a sudden warmth cover his body, taking him off guard and making the fur on the back of his neck stand up. _What the...?_ He quickly rolled to a sitting position and glared at Mephiles, finding the creature to still be reading his book, though the green-red eyes of his captor were watching him as if Mephiles was examining a expensive painting.

Following the elder's line of sight, his eyes widened as he took in the long blue robe suddenly on him. The cloth was soft and silky to the touch, coloured a light blue like the sky with intricate gold and purple embroiled around the edges of the robe's bottom, sleeves and opening. A few buttons crafted out of what seemed to be gold decorated the opening at the front, glinting a light shade of purple under the light of the false sun.

Overall it was a nice robe, as it's shape -which was basically a cape with long, wide sleeves- was pretty and allowed him to move around unhindered. That is, it wasn't something the Blue Blur would dare to be caught wearing. Sure, it felt as soft, if not softer than the pillows and it shielded him further from the cold atmosphere, but the expensive cloth was just too dainty for his taste.

It was then he noticed a very important detail missing.

Where had his gloves and shoes gone?!

Mephiles smirked as he took in his pet's new attire, the little creature letting out a yelp of surprise as he noted the sudden change. The robe was unbuttoned, leaving the front wide open and showing off the svelte, curved body of the sapphire beauty. To his pleasure the ridiculous bulky shoes and the dirty white gloves were gone, leaving the young hero bare of everything save his new attire.

Sitting there on the pile of pillows, pretty green eyes wide with shock and that soft mouth of his open and gaping, he truly looked like the pet of a deity.

This look pleased the immortal greatly. He could almost imagine those green eyes darkened with desire as he crawled over the lithe form, sharp talons easily ripping the elegant cloth away and exposing the little mortal for him to take. The god hissed beneath his breath as he chased the fantasies away, focusing solely on the in-the-flesh version of his captive. Sitting up, the immortal gently vanished the book he'd been reading and focused his whole attention on his angry but blushing captive.

"Never mistaken my patience for mercy, Sonic. I did say you would pay." Mephiles breathed softly as he watched the speedster panic, flailing around in a attempt to find his precious shoes. The deity's grin widened as he watched the light from the fake sun glint against the gorgeous sapphire pelt, reflecting off the blue fur and making it seem as if the young hero was some kind of otherworldly apparition. With the attire, he truly looked like a god's plaything. "My, you look even more stunning than I imagined."

"Where. Are. My. _Shoes_?!" Sonic's voice was pure, undiluted _fury_ as he snarled at the entertained deity, ears flat on his head. Despite the obviously aggressive posture, the little mortal only looked more endearing to the darker male.

"Gone." Mephiles replied smoothly, enjoying how the other stilled. Those perky cat-like ears flicked against a blue head, reflecting their owner's conflicted state. It was clear Sonic knew he wouldn't be able to fight back against him, but the stubborn hedgehog was still very much angry. "Trapped in-between reality, out of your reach, in time out. Take your pick."

 _"Give them back!"_

The god raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why would I? You've been greatly disobedient, little bird." The self-satisfied on his pale lips widened. "It's about time I taught you some manners."

Sonic felt the fur on back of his neck rise slightly at this. Manners? Stealing his shoes was a way to teach him manners? Didn't the creature realize he was practically helpless without the reinforced apparel...?

 _Then again, maybe that's what he wants..._

"...b-but...my...I..."

Mephiles looked like a cat who spotted a injured bird. "Out of words already? Tell you what, little bird." The creature said silkily, leaning towards the blue hedgehog and resting his head on his palms as he examined the furious mortal with mirth. "Give me something I want, and I'll give you your shoes back when I take you outside."

 _Outside the birdcage?_ Well, it was better than nothing...not that there was anywhere to go in this vast emptiness. The crystal landscape was interesting, but he'd quickly gotten bored of it. _Still..._

"Fine." The conflicted male growled through gritted teeth. He hated the smug expression on the elder's face. The bastard was playing with him again, and he was starting to get the feeling he was walking into a trap. "What is it you want and let's be done with it."

"Your lips." Sonic stiffened as Mephiles' smirk lengthened. "...against mine."

The cobalt's response was automatic. "No." He growled, eyes narrowing at his captor's smug expression.

It was as if the other knew something he didn't.

Mephiles' actions unsettled him.

(Since he arrived here against his will, everything that had happened unsettled him.)

Sonic bit his lower lip as he mulled over the situation, doing his best to ignore the patiently awaiting god watching him. Should he say no? He did dislike the elder, but he wanted his shoes back more than anything else. He felt too vulnerable without them, and even if Mephiles did say he would only offer them to him when he was taken out of the birdcage, it was still better than nothing.

"Your choice, little bird." The creature replied with indifference, still keeping that strange grin on his face. "While it's quite unfortunate, I can wait a while longer to taste you." Mephiles let out a soft chuckle at this, a sound that sent a shiver down the sapphire beauty's spine.

"S-stop saying that!" The sapphire male yelled angrily, feeling his cheeks burn at the other's elegant laughter. "Urgh! Just leave already!"

"Of course." Mephiles agreed with unexpected docility, even going as far as to bow down to the blushing blue hedgehog. He began walking away towards the wall of the birdcage, and the blue hedgehog's eyes widened as he noticed that the bars were shifting, the delicate crystals forming a small gate for their creator.

Was he really going to leave?!

"Wait." Sonic stuttered, shifting on his bare feet as he fiddled with the edge of the robe nervously. The elder was starting to smile again, and the action nearly made him want to refuse, but the idea of running, of doing something other than sitting here was too tempting for him to pass on. "Just... _fuck_ , let's just get this over with."

"Charming. I'm glad you have come to your senses, Sonic."

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my name."

"Should I keep calling you little bird then?"

"You know what? Go get bent you miserable - _mmph_!" Mephiles suddenly teleported in front of him, and before Sonic could step away he found a warm hand grabbing him by the waist and pressing him against the stockier body. The elder's other hand nestled in his quills, the sharp razors useless against the power of the time god as the creature pulled him close and hungrily merged their lips together.

Sonic could have melted right there and then. This felt unlike anything he had ever done before; he was burning from the inside out, and the worst part was that he wouldn't have it any other way. Mephiles was licking at his lips, caressing sensitive spots he never knew he had, making him gasp and freeze up in the arms of the creature. His body was electrified, wanting to move away but at the same time let his enemy take the lead.

It terrified him how responsive he was to the other's actions. The little speedster could tell Mephiles was trying to not dominate the kiss and keep it as chaste as possible, but the creature was quickly slipping, clinging to him like a drowning man. The hand on his waist was sliding down towards his tail, massaging the appendage roughly while the darker one's tongue forced its way into his mouth, plundering the moist virgin cavern with unrivalled skill.

Sonic tried to offer resistance, to bite down on the intruding tongue, to step away from the immortal, anything, but his body was crying out for more while his mind was torn, and thus he was left hanging in Mephiles' strong arms, utterly helpless and unable to stop himself from whimpering and moaning as the entity pleasured him with his mouth. He groaned through the kiss, unable to pull away even if he wanted to and even going as far as to press back against his captor, pressing his body flush against the more muscular sapien.

Mephiles did a strange sound at that, a mixture between a snarl and hiss as he felt the svelte blue body lean against his own; he reacted immediately and the hand on his tail was suddenly on Sonic's behind, groping the flesh viciously, nearly tearing though the soft skin with his talons and leaving angry red marks as a result. The inexperienced teen squealed as waves of pleasure flowed through him, making him writhe slightly in the iron grip of the elder, who let out a pleased hum at his reaction. This was electrifying -in a good way. His body was tingling, starting from his nether regions to his cheeks to the tip of his ears that felt as if they were about to burst from embarrassment.

The young hero was startled to feel a burning desire to respond beyond just leaning closer. His body felt alive, vibrating with excitement, crying out for their captor's touch with desperation. Sonic was overwhelmed with the feral need to pull the taller male down on the floor, straddle the fine, elegant body and thrust against Mephiles' hips until the immortal went insane and pinned him to the ground. The entity would then mount him savagely, claiming him as his own while he screamed and cried out in ecstasy. Unwanted images of the coupling filled his head, and Sonic whimpered as he tried to get them to fade away, the demanding lips pressing against his own not helping him calm down.

The time god was ridiculously good at this. Sonic had never kissed anyone, not beyond the peck to his sibling's forehead each night when he was young, and that was far from romantic. The only other thing he had to compare to his captor claiming his mouth with enough favour to make his head spin and his body sing was when Amy tried to corner him beneath a mistletoe during Christmas. The slobbery kiss she left on the side of his mouth still repulsed him to this day, and had been one of the reasons he's never actively searched for a partner, even if it was just for a brief physical relationship.

Mephiles however, was something else.

For some strange reason, the enemy made him feel alive.

The young hero let out a sharp gasp as his captor finally pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouth as they stared at each other, faces less than a inch apart. Mephiles' expression was that of a satisfied predator, and the mere sight of the smug creature made Sonic want to shrivel up in a corner and die despite the stabs of pleasures coursing through his trembling form slowly dissipated. A bit more and he would have gone hard; if that had happened, the unwilling pet would have died on the spot.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. Why in the name of Chaos did it feel so good?! Why hadn't he fought back? Why had he liked it...? At that moment, Sonic wanted nothing else than wither and die from embarrassment.

"Enjoyed yourself?" The immortal said as he shifted his grip on the lithe form, wrapping his arms snugly around the younger's thin waist. The blue one squeaked lightly as he felt the talons running through his fur and lightly scratching the fawn skin beneath, scratching him softly.

"Go to hell." Sonic's answer was dripping with venom, but his captor could detect a small waver as the blue one struggled to recover from the altercation.

Mephiles' response was a soft, amused laugh that made the sapphire male shiver.

xxxxxxx

She had never seen him like this.

The white bat peered through the doorstep, worried aquamarine surveilling the ebony hedgehog standing stiffly outside the building, ruby eyes set on the night sky. Shadow tense, more restless than she'd ever seen him, and the occasional bristle of his quills only cemented the master spy's suspicions. The Ultimate Lifeform was feeling guilty.

Rouge did not blame him for what had happened; they had been caught completely off guard by the supposedly dead creature's awakening. The G.U.N. herself had been a bit tipsy from all the drinks she had snuck to the party. Hell, the rest of her companions had been frozen in fear, herself included, when the Time Eater had suddenly risen from the dead and snagged Sonic as if he was some kind of puppet.

And the intelligence it had displayed by using Blue as a shield...it was worrisome. The young woman sighed tiredly as she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes tiredly. They really couldn't catch a break, could it?

She felt bad for Sonic. First Eggman had come to crash the party, then getting kidnapped and dragged through a portal to the unknown by a creature that just refused to die.

A sudden sound behind her caused Rouge to turn around; she was greeted by the sight of Knuckles standing in the doorway, his expression grim. The scarlet echidna motioned for her to enter, before turning around again and disappearing into the room, leaving the door wide open for her. The G.U.N. agent sighed softly as she straightened up, her wings stretching briefly behind her.

"Shadow." Blazing ruby eyes fixed on the awaiting female, who gestured for their owner to follow. Shadow said nothing, complying with her demands and trailing after her into the workshop.

The sight that greeted them did not surprise either the hedgehog or the bat.

A familiar yellow fox sat in front of a computer, expression hard and unforgiving as he looked through impressive amounts of data at blinding speed. Frustration was evident in his body posture, as his namesakes were tense and his bright fur was in disarray. If Tails turned around to face them, Rouge would not be surprised to see his eyes teary and bloodshot. The kit had gone insane when Sonic had been dragged away by the suddenly alive and very angry Time Eater.

She would have been in the same state if it had been Shadow.

Glancing over her shoulder at the said immortal, Rouge walked over to the restless fox and peered at what he was doing. His screen was filled with equations and charts she couldn't hope to understand, but the female bat was quick to spot certain words that took her interest. Namely, it was the words portal, wormhole and time-space distortion.

"Got anything, foxboy?" The master spy asked with the flourish she was so known for, leaning in closer and looking at Tails. The cub's eyes were indeed bloodshot, and his ears and lips quivered oddly, a nervous reaction to their owner's stressed state.

It was moments like these that Rouge remembered that while having one of the sharpest minds on the planet, Tails was still a child.

"U-unfortunately, no." The young vulpine muttered softly. "We are dealing with something that can travel through time and space. There's...there's just no way we can find Sonic. The Time Eater c-could have dragged him anywhere..." His voice broke off near the end, and despite not having mothering instincts Rouge nearly engulfed him into a hug on the spot. "...w-without a fixed location, we won't be able to do much."

"It could be anywhere." Shadow explained behind them. "The Time Eater has shown the ability to travel through time and space with ease. It would be nearly impossible to track."

"Fuck." Knuckles summed up helpfully, and Rouge found herself silently agreeing. By the slow nod her darker companion did, Shadow was of the same side. "What now?"

Tails grimaced. "I really don't know. I...I think we are at a dead end."

"Can't you try to trail it through the site where it last warped, fox?" Shadow suddenly explained, gathering the attention of the mobians.

"Maybe..." The fox muttered, fidgeting nervously in his seat. Rouge couldn't help but reach out and squeeze the child's shoulder reassuringly. Tails' look of gratitude was enough to made her smile.

"It's teleporting through the fabric of reality should leave a trace." Shadow theorized, the stoic warrior shifting on his feet and crossing his arms. "You are able to track my Chaos Controls, after all. Don't think I didn't notice." Tails blushed and looked down guiltily. "And if you adapt that technology to track the Time Eater's energy signature-"

Suddenly Shadow paused, eyes widening for a fraction of a second before narrowing into thin sheets of scarlet. He whirled around, the sudden movement startling the other mobians -but before they could voice out their concerns the workshop door had already slammed shut behind the ebony warrior, separating him from the cautious friends.

"Where is he going?! Don't we have to go look for Sonic?" Amy exclaimed indignantly.

"He sensed something." Knuckles theorized. "I felt a strange jab a few seconds ago from the Chaos Field, but Shadow's more attuned. He'll find the disturbance."

They lapsed into silence, patiently waiting for the ebony warrior to return. Rouge snatched a nearby chair and rested heavily upon it, letting out a soft sigh as her aching legs finally got some rest. Knuckles fiddled with his hands, and Tails stayed where he was, his two namesakes twisting nervously behind him.

It didn't take long for Shadow to return as a vibrant flash of light momentarily blinded the mobians. When they managed to see again, they were greeted with the sight of the red-striped immortal standing in the middle of the room once more, a dishevelled but lively judging by the scowl on his face Eggman standing idly by his side, the Ultimate Lifeform's presence keeping the human from trying to run away. Shadow was, after all, far less merciful than his missing counterpart.

Tails was immediately on his feet, sapphire eyes normally so filled with innocence now burning with rage.

"You!"

"Yes, me -argh!"

Neither Knuckles or Rouge were quick enough to stop the young fox from lunging forwards and punching the crazed scientist in the face.

Strangely enough, Shadow, who was the fastest present, did nothing to prevent the attack.

Eggman muttered something under his breath as he pushed the small fox off his face and onto the ground. Tails had managed to leave a nice claw mark across the human's left cheek, and a small furtive glance to the furious kit made Rouge notice a few strands of facial hair caught between the child's claws.

"That was rude...!"

"Just speak, human." Knuckles sneered with a tone of finality. The crunch his hands made when he cracked them was enough of a deterrent for the last Robotnick to reply with a insult.

Tails snarled loudly for someone of his size, glaring at his nemesis, who edge slightly back, aware of the Ultimate Lifeform standing guard by the door, but not wanting to expose his face to further contact with the yellow vulpine's claws. "How did you get here?!"

Eggman grimaced. "It was easy, fox. Regrettably, I didn't have the time to use my intellect to escape the barren, empty land that had become my prison." Multiple pairs of eyes rolled at the dramatic flair at the end of the man's speech, but the mobians refrained from replying. "The Time Eater showed up out of nowhere holding the blue brat. It was surprising, really. The rodent didn't seem in very good shape; I'm unsure if he was alive, since it happened so fast." Ignoring how his captor's stiffened at his words, Eggman continued, a sly smirk of satisfaction growing behind his moustache as he continued. "...then the creature opened a portal beneath me, and I landed on Mobius again, in that clearing." The scientist paused. "Did you know you left the cake back on the clearing? It was delicious-"

"How about your copy?" Rouge interjected sharply, not wanting to waste time on the man's eccentricities. "Where is he?" For a moment the rest of the group tense, not liking the idea of a second Eggman on the lose.

They had enough on their plate with only one.

"Wait," Tails exclaimed, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "-when you spoke about a empty land...did you mean the White Space?"

"That's what you're calling it?" The human questioned with a mocking voice, crossing his arms and ignoring the growls coming from his captors. "I'm not surprised. You never were the most creative of-"

"Shut up." A certain black hedgehog said dangerously, a hint of green fluttering around his fingertips. Eggman immediately snapped his mouth shut, not wanting to attract the Ultimate Lifeform's ire onto himself. None of them did not blamed their mentally unstable enemy; greater men had cowered with a glance of the scorching, blood red orbs.

Tails rushed over to the computer once more, jumping into his seat and pulling out several articles. For once, he looked giddy. "This is great! Me and...other me did a lot of research on the White Space while we were trapped there. We didn't have the best equipment, but I think with the notes..."

"You think what?" Shadow asked irritably, his quills bristling and betraying his anxious state.

"Let me finish!" Tails snapped at the elder male, surprising for those who knew the normally reclusive and polite fox. It seemed as if the ebony immortal wasn't the only cranky one. "I could build a portal to the White Space, but the thing is we don't know exactly where it is. It could take me weeks if not months to find it, even with his help." The fox said guiltily, though his eyes blazed with anger when he pointed at Eggman. "I can build it, but it will take some time."

"Wait, who said I would help you?!" The human's indignant cry was left ignored.

"Rouge could almost hear Shadow gritting his teeth in silent fury.

"Then we wait. It's better than nothing." Knuckles concluded sombrely, and that marked the end of the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four days since that altercation -or at least it seemed like it, since the fake sun had gone down four times- and Sonic was left feeling cold and restless.

He wanted _out_ , that was certain, even with how he felt every time his captor touched him. The problem remained, the birdcage was impenetrable. The bars were alive, the swirling motives tightening when he tried to slip through what looked like a big enough space. More than once he had been forced to shove his head into a pillow and scream in frustration, or fight and curse loud enough for his captor to hear him when the limb he stuck outside the bars was suddenly trapped by the swirling crystals that made up the walls of his prison.

The master of this dimension was not helping.

Mephiles was almost always around, only gone for a few hours each day for whatever time gods did in their spare time. Besides those few hours of freedom Sonic found himself in the constant presence of the creature. The elder seemed to be around every metaphorical corner, watching him over a book with a tiny amused smirk that made the cobalt hero want to gouge his eyes out. Mephiles, as it turned out, was unable to keep his hands for himself, and Sonic often found himself holding the sapphire robe tighter around him each time the other was around.

It didn't stop the soft, inviting hands ghosting around his thighs or the small of his back, caressing the short blue fur and making him shiver and moan, nor the warm, enticing breath on his ears, tickling him gently with a tenderness he'd never felt. Sonic hadn't been able to escape his captor's touches, or his own, furiously beating heart each time he was gathered in the ebony and teal-striped arms of the ancient being, or a pair of lips rested against his neck, nibbling his skin softly.

Worse than that, Mephiles had taken to forcing him to spend the night in his arms, something Sonic had valiantly refuted...at first. The first time he tried to kick the other away the darker one had grabbed him and pinned him down on his belly before going to sleep on top of him, regardless of his frantic flailing. When this happened the Blue Blur had been terrified, thinking that his captor was going to forcefully mate with him; Mephiles quickly found himself on the receiving of a blue foot, the kick not as devastating as it would have been with their owner's signature red and white shoes, but still enough to break his nose.

With a shattered nose, a hurt pride and a screaming, panicking mortal in his arms, the immortal had learned much from that incident. It had taken three more nights of this for his unwilling pet to be reassured that no, even if he was being constantly groped and fondled by the older male, he didn't have to fear that.

At least, for now.

(Sonic also _refused_ to admit that he'd felt warm and comfortable during those nights spend wrapped in his enemy's embrace. That would never happen until the day he stopped breathing.)

The only thing he remotely found positive about his situation was the fact he didn't have to do a little dance and shout for the immortal to appear each time he wanted to go to the bathroom. That would have been _horribly_ embarrassing, and the young hero would have died on the spot. The creature had showed him a single red crystal embedded in the southern section of the wall, the artifact capable of teleporting him to a small, ornate chamber with no door or windows that held everything he needed for his daily business. There was even a blue toothbrush by the sink when he first used the scarlet crystal.

Mephiles' attention to detail was staggering; the room, made out of purple minerals, had a tall ceiling and possessed a sense of openness -that is, until you noticed the lack of entrances or exits. Everything was finely carved and held a elegance that reminded Sonic of their creator, but while his breath was taken away at the beauty of the crystal world, he'd quickly become used to it.

Too bad that the deity had forgotten to install a bathtub. Sonic had been taken off guard by that, and to his consternation when he'd asked the creature Mephiles had just shrugged and gave him a secretive, leering smile. The blue hedgehog had been too troubled by the being's actions to continue the conversation after that.

Something had told him he shouldn't press the matter further.

Unfortunately for Mephiles, there was one matter he was definitively going to keep poking with a stick until the deity finally relinquished.

"Come on! I'm withering away over here!" The irritated hero exclaimed as he prowled back and forth in front of the older male, disliking the lack of emotional reaction from him. A part of him wanted to smother the smug bastard with a pillow, but a smaller, but more sane part of the speedster's mind recognized that there would be no way out of here if he did go through with his murderous thoughts.

"I beg to differ, little bird. You seemed incredibly entertained with stealing my book earlier this morning." The time god responded calmly, unconcerned of his pet's irate as he lay stretched out on a pile of pillows, eyes closed and body relaxed, a complete opposite of the blue mobian standing over him.

"That's because I'm bored out of my mind!" Sonic hissed, almost sighing in relief as the teal and ebony male finally sat up, peering up inquisitively. Noting just how aggravated the youngster was, the Time Eater smoothly rolled up to his feet.

"Truly?" Mephiles questioned idly as he brushed off invisible dirt, arching a elegant eyebrow at the fuming hedgehog. "We could always do a repeat of what happened after I got my book back."

Fawn cheeks reddened to the point of putting tomatoes to shame at Mephiles' words. Sonic had not forgotten what happened once the older male had tired of chasing him around. The darker half of Solaris had practically pinned him down and kissed him breathless, fondling his body and caressing his mouth with his tongue until the poor cobalt hero had melted into a docile puddle of want -and then, worse of all, Mephiles had forced him to sit on his lap like some kind of pet until he finished the said book he'd been reading.

It had been the longest hour of Sonic's life, regardless of the hand tenderly scratching the back of his sensitive ears. He'd never understood why he hadn't tried to move away once he'd gathered his bearings. Maybe it was Mephiles' silk grip on him, or maybe it was the comfort and protectiveness of being in another's arms, someone he knew was strong and he knew he didn't need to shield from the world.

Yes, Mephiles was powerful.

...it didn't save him from Sonic's ire however.

The sapphire male was just too _restless_ ; he'd been confined here for too long; simple touches and sweet whispers into his ears wasn't going to quell his anger anymore. He was the Blue Blur; he was meant to run. No prissy little godling was going to stop him from doing what he'd been born to do.

"There's no middle ground here, Mephiles." Sonic snapped as he glared at the elder, unyielding. "I've been here for four days already -I _need_ to run." The desperate hero exclaimed, a hint of dismay worming it's way into his voice. While Sonic did not notice it, his captor certainly did, reptilian eyes narrowing on the raving male. "You can't keep me here forever, it's just not right - _mmph_!" A squeak left the young mobian as Mephiles was suddenly in front of him, hand shouting out and wrapping around his small waist as the immortal pulled him close enough to seal their lips in a sensual kiss.

Sonic melted immediately into the embrace, hands flying up to clutch the older male's shoulders. The immortal claiming him took care to caress his lips with his tongue before progressing inside, his captive offering no resistance as he explored the younger's mouth as his leisure. Sonic mewled into the kiss, feeling as if his face was about to burst from embarrassment as the reptilian eyes met with his own, amused by the sound he'd unwillingly let out.

A part of the Blue Blur that was still coherent wondered if he had to expect surprise kisses at every turn. It most certainly seemed like it.

The kiss ended too soon for his liking, as the obsidian creature pulled away carefully, his lips inches apart from his own, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. They gazed at each other in hunger, the grip around Sonic's waist tightening slightly as they held the stare of their companion. Sonic was reluctant to glance away, not wanting to lose anymore of his dignity.

"Alright." Mephiles breathed out softly against the fawn lips of his companion, enjoying the small tremor that traveled his pet's slender form. "I'll let you run around my dimension, little bird." He purred, tongue darting out to lick the swollen fawn lips, loving the small moan his prey let out at the sensual touch. "Jus be _careful_ , my pet."

Sonic swayed slightly as Mephiles gently stepped back, the obsidian male running his fingers through the short fur of his hips just before he pulled away.

Green eyes blinked dazedly, widening in surprise as part of the birdcage's vine wall slowly unfolded, the slim blue crystal tendrils opening to form a long, narrow staircase that reached the crystal world below. Sonic glanced at Mephiles who merely smirked, watching the blue hedgehog with amusement. His grin stretched as the cobalt beauty yelped, feeling the light blur robe suddenly vanish from his frame to be replaced by familiar red shoes he'd sorely missed.

The Blue Blur felt a sense of need surge forwards the moment he felt his precious equipment appear on his person; he barely shouted a goodbye before he shot out of the birdcage with surprising speed, bright laughter bubbling out of his lips as he blasted through a sea of crystal spires and into what seemed to be a thick forest built out of emeralds. Within moments the crude purple towers and the birdcage were long behind him, replaced by a mirage of coloured crystals.

All the while Mephiles observed with a entertained smirk, enjoying the show as the sapphire whirlwind tore through his land.

Unknowing of the eyes watching over him Sonic continued his quest for speed, howling and whooping with joy as the overexcited hero crossed miles within mere seconds. The land spread out around him, a multitude of tones and colours that shone under the burning false sun. It had been a while since the hero felt this alive; a few more days without running, and the little mobian knew instinctively that he would have started crying when Mephiles opened the birdcage.

The long wait was made up by what he was exploring. This world was simply amazing, unlike any Zone he had ever visited. Sonic wasn't blind as to not notice the lack of life, but the shimmering crystal world still left his mouth hanging open as he ran through it, making transparent grass undulate from the great winds he produced.

The cobalt youth sighed as he continued to explore the large expanse of twisting, crystalline landscape, amazed of just how beautiful this dimension was. He'd seen a lot of strange and incredible places over the years, but this took the cake.

The happy hedgehog quickly noted something however as he slowed down, the hype of getting his shoes back fading after a solid hour of running and overtaken by curiosity. The grounds around the birdcage were sharp and ridged save for one lone path that led to a plains of swaying crystal grass; looking back at his cage, he noted that the blue structure was hidden by tall spires of purple crystal that curved inwards. Just looking at the wall -because it was anything but one- Sonic knew it would be a death trap to try and travel through without using the small path.

He'd sworn he saw some of the small crystal formations move when he ran through it. Had Mephiles created some kind of guards for this place? What was he expecting, a army? Sonic's mind swirled with questions as he stared up at the giant building, noting just how menacing it was with it's spikes, smooth walls and dangerous pitfall traps next to the vast, colourful landscape.

. _..from down here, it kinda looks like a castle_...

Shivering, the unwilling captive turned away from the jagged purple spires and blasted off across the plains, choosing a mountainous terrain fashioned out of dark green crystals he could see in the distance as his next stop.

Things however never went well for the unfortunate mobian, however.

(For the record, he really shouldn't have picked what seemed to be one of the most inhospitable areas of the transformed White Space.)

Just as he was running through a narrow cliffside, the lack of friction combined with the smoothness of the crystal mountain caused him to slip and tumble. Normally that wouldn't affect him save a broken pride, but since the narrow path was so smooth, the speedster practically slid off the side, where a deep crevice awaited for it's next victim.

The blue hedgehog yelped as he tumbled down the cliff, his head slamming against the pristine green crystal with enough force to make him see stars. The pain of impact left him too dazed to pick himself up in time before he fell through the narrow hole, and by the time he thought to sink his claws into the hard crystal as to slow down his inevitable end, he knew it was too late.

His mind blanked at the approaching danger, because he was Sonic the Hedgehog and he didn't trip well not since childhood and he was going to die skewered like a _sausage_ and Mephiles was going to find his body and laugh at his pathetic rotting _carcass_ and-

He flew right off the edge and down the chasm covered in sharp, black crystal spikes.

"Fuck!" Sonic shrieked as he saw his impending doom approaching, his body locking up as fear overtook his mind. The sapphire hedgehog knew he had no way of stopping it. The crystal walls of the cliff were too smooth and he was too far away and the spikes looked _ridiculously_ sharp and he was oh so _fucked_ - _"Mephiles!"_

Suddenly, he wasn't falling anymore.

A pair of arms grabbed him, stopping his descent. Sonic's heart caught up his throat as he clung to his saviour, wide green eyes still on the jagged spires below, transfixed on what could have happened. That had been too close. Far too close. He huddled closer to his unexpected saviour, stifling the choked mewl as he imagined himself getting skewered by the spikes.

"What have you been doing, hedgehog?" The ebony male holding him tenderly whispered into his lowered ears, making him stiffen and swallow loudly, suddenly realizing in what position he was. "I said be careful...you clearly don't seem to know what the word means, do you?"

Because he was never going to live down the fact his arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Mephiles' torso like a over affectionate monkey trying to kill it's owner with a death hug, the said immortal looking down at him with a smirk that was far too sly and pleased for Sonic's taste.

"Drop me."

"Never."

 **I had family problems to deal with, so sorry if the update came so late. I'm working on updating all of my active stories this weekend, save Broken Stream. That one will be updated next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, please don't spam the reviews. This story is a practice. It doesn't have priority over Bitter Cold, Broken Stream or Hero By Day, Evil By Night. I'll update this one when I can, but don't fret, I see it being finished before November.**

* * *

He lazily observed the vibrant sea of pillows, examining idly the detailing of the furniture. His left digits tapped idly against his own fawn chest, bored emerald eyes darting about before closing, their owner feeling utterly bored.

This was starting to become a trend he wasn't enjoying.

Sonic stifled a irritated growl as he let his head fall back against his makeshift chair, his feet twitching with the need to move. He grit his teeth as he heard a soft chuckle above him, his captor still amused the event that occurred less than a hour ago, and probably playing the memory of him catching the panicked hero over and over again. Normally he would have elbowed the obsidian male for his cheek, but the sapphire male felt too tired to fight back, his brush with death having taken his strength away instead of his life.

 _Besides, this isn't all that bad..._

The Blue Blur sighed contently as he felt a hand behind his right ear, sharp claw delicately scratching the base of the sensitive appendage just right for him to purr happily and curl up against the older male, unable to deny the soothing touches that made him feel drowsy as he slipped deeper into his sleepy daze.

Despite how humiliated he should feel at his current position, Mephiles' lap was quite comfy and kept him from lashing out at his captor. Fighting to keep his cheeks from flaring red at the thought, the young hero shifted against the larger form, unconsciously nuzzling against the white tuff that decorated the god's chest. It was silky and welcoming, and the drowsy hedgehog enjoyed the feeling greatly.

The sound of a book closing shut drew him out of his thoughts. Sonic looked up, awakened by the light sound, squashing down the small feeling of happiness as Mephiles discarded yet another book to the side, letting it dissolve with a shower of black stars before finally turning his attention to the blue beauty nestled against him.

The deity groaned lowly as he stretched, unperturbed on his unwilling pet reluctantly laying against his chest, the young male's cheeks darkening slightly as he felt the muscles of the elder tense with the movement. Just like the Ultimate Lifeform who's body he copied, Mephiles' body structure was light yet sported powerful muscles in his upper body, the later outlined perfectly by the light blue and black pelt. The sapphire hedgehog bit his lower lip and looked away as he felt the form beneath him stretch, allowing him to get a good feel of the teal immortal's frame.

"Finished?" The elder gave a slow nod. "About time; at the rate you're going through those books, you're going to run out of reading material within a year." Sonic muttered offhandedly as he kicked his legs, watching the elegant ripples of the light blue robe as the expensive cloth flowed like water at the repetitive movements. It truly looked as if it was made out of tiny sapphires.

Mephiles shifted against him, the fingers dancing around the base of his ear lowering down his torso. The cobalt hero fought back a shiver as he felt the soft caress, the heavy hand resting against his belly.

"If that is so, little bird, then I'll have to find something else to occupy my time." The crystalline being hummed, nuzzling the side of Sonic's head as his arms wrapped around the svelte waist and pulled the small prisoner closer.

"Good. There's a lot of stuff you could do." The speedster rambled, focusing his need to be active into words. "Puzzle games, television -though the daytime channels usually suck ass- or maybe chest. Take your pick." He frowned before glancing up any his captor, the hint of a mocking grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "Of course, you can also let me go, but that wouldn't fly would it?"

"Hmm..."Mephiles completely ignored the jab, letting a loose hand snake down a blue thigh and grasping it firmly, massaging the sensitive skin as punishment and making Sonic let out a choked whimper. "...I do not think chest would be the most preferable of pastimes. One would require a partner for that, and while you certainly have your strengths, my pet, I am unsure chest would be pleasant for you."

Green eyes blazed at the elder's words, the sudden physical assault forgotten in the hero's rage. "Are you saying I'm too _stupid_ to play chest?!"

"Of course not, little bird. I simply believe that you will not enjoy the game." Mephiles had the brains to notice he had angered his unwilling pet. Sonic grumbled unintelligently, bristling his quills and enjoying the slight flinch of the older male as the sharp razors prickled his skin. His spine couldn't break through the other's hide, but they were sharp enough to leave some nasty scratches if their owner was provoked. "Still, the matter remains that sleep continues to elude me."

"Well, huh, how about truth or dare?" The Blue Blur offered innocently, his mind slowly forming a plan that could get him some relief to this boredom, as well as answering a few questions that were burning at the tip of his tongue for the past few days.

"A fickle and boring game, pet."

"Huh. You really are boring. It's a fun pastime."

 _Accept it, you little shit, before I die of boredom._

"I think otherwise."

 _Dammit_. It seemed as if he would have to do the unthinkable to get what he wanted, because as comfortable as he was right now, the hero wanted to do something. Anything would do, really. He was just that bored.

Sifting on his seat as to look at the other directly, the blue hedgehog gulped down his anxiety and let out a rumbling purr. "Let me prove you wrong then, Mephiles." Sonic added a bit of breathless edge to the last word, immediately gathering the said god's attention at the slightly sensual undertone.

Red and green eyes stared down at his own, the speckled orbs calculative and wary. The blue hedgehog felt a bit bad manipulating the creature, even if he was complete bastard sometimes, but he really, really wanted to do something else than to sit here and do nothing.

"Very well, my pet. I'll give it a shot."

The time god moved beneath him, and Sonic yelped slightly as the hands on his waist grabbed him. He was lifted up and spun around, landing on the elder's lap again, this time facing the bored immortal. The cobalt one gave the creature a dark glare at the sudden movement, disliking being handled so roughly. Mephiles merely grinned, sitting up and pulling the young beauty close so the blue legs dangled on either side of him.

"We each get three tries, little bird. Would you like to start?"

Sonic blinked, surprised that he'd won over the black god so quickly.

"I'll go with truth." Mephiles nodded softly, spurning the sapphire speedster into continuing. Struggling to keep his heart from beating out of his ribcage, the sapphire mobian began. "How did you survive the death of Solaris?"

A dark shadow travelled through the deity's face for a fraction of a moment at his words. Sonic knew that his question was a bit insensitive, but he wanted to know the truth. What better way that a game that forced the other to say the truth? The immortal couldn't have picked dare, as the hero hoped. That would mean he could dare the elder to free him -even if he was going to be dragged back into the birdcage within a minute of freedom.

Mephiles cleared his throat, dragging him out of his thoughts. Sonic sat up slightly, eyes narrowing as he focused on the obsidian male.

"You have to understand, my pet, that nothing can be destroyed, only changed. When Solaris reformed, we became apart from time. We would not be affected by it. And when we were defeated, we began falling apart. Iblis..." The deity sighed softly, glancing away. He was visibly upset, so Sonic immediately reached out and nuzzled against his chest, giving the elder the determination to continue speaking. "Iblis did not have a conscience, so it's power, unrestrained, flew out into the world, scattering itself. I, on the other hand, have a mind of my own, so it was easy for me to grasp a slice of Solaris' power and flee before anyone noticed my survival."

"Huh, good." Sonic stammered out, noticing the dark glow in the elder's eyes. He then perked up. "Now it's your turn!" The cobalt hedgehog exclaimed, wanting to clear the air. Green and red eyes looked down at him, staring into his jade ones in silence.

A slow, vicious grin spread over pale lips.

The Blue Blur stiffened, even pushing away form the elder to back off, only for the arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. He really, really didn't like the way Mephiles suddenly perked up. The older male looked far too much like a cat that spotted a injured bird for his sake.

"Now, I guess it's my turn, isn't it?" Sonic stiffened as he heard a hint of something in the elder's voice. Lust. Oh shit, I'm so screwed. "I'll go with dare."

 _Oh bloody muffins I'm done for._ The blue hedgehog didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was screwed.

"W-what will it be?"

"Hmm..." A claw as black as obsidian trailed down a blue side, sending a shiver up the hero's spine. The hedgehog growled faintly, the sound wavering as he felt his body being pulled closer, letting him feel the other's strong form brushing against his own. "So many possibilities..."

He really wasn't liking the way his captor spoke.

"Will you just hurry up and tell me what to do?"

"A minute." Mephiles said abruptly, the sudden seriousness startling the blue hedgehog. "I can do anything to you for one minute, and if you make a sound, you lose."

 _It didn't sound that difficult..._

"Bring it on!"

xxxxxx

He quickly found himself thinking otherwise.

Heat. That was the only thing he felt. A warm, searing heat that slowly consumed him while as hands trailed across his body, fondling his shivering form with expert ease. A pair of teeth sunk into his throat, making the young male arch up and cry to the heavens at the electrifying sensation travelling through him. The remains of his robe lay low against his hips, torn apart during the chaos of their sensual fight.

Sonic shuddered and gasped at the hand lying low against his belly, getting dangerously close to his thighs. In a more coherent state he would have defended his virtue, but he was just to hot and bothered to even think about pulling away from the sinful embrace. Mephiles certainly knew where to touch to bring the best response from his captive.

Somewhere along the line, their little game was forgotten in the haze of pleasure. The unlikely duo were entangled on the floor of the birdcage, black atop of blue, uncaring of the world around them as they lost control of their instincts. It had started pretty innocently enough, with Mephiles softly massaging the blue hero,

"You know, you never thanked me for saving you..." A purr echoed in his lowered ears as he felt warm air being expelled in his face. The young hero kept his eyes shut however, knowing that if he opened them he would truly lose it. Feeling how Mephiles manipulated his body was one thing, but seeing the handsome creature roughly fondling him, grabbing his length and biting his neck possessively was another.

"...s-shut up..." Sonic hissed through the kiss, his verbal threat cut off when his companion forced his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was short but Mephiles still managed to ravage his mouth quite thoroughly, to the point than when the deity finally had mercy on him the cobalt hero was nothing but a puddle of desire shivering beneath him, completely at the elder's whim. "Don't...bring t-that up... _ah_!...ever again...!"

A dark chuckle echoed from the being on top of him. "Then I guess, little bird, that this will be your way of paying me back." Mephiles whispered seductively in his ear, hands grasping and tugging at places they shouldn't. "Now scream for me."

And so he did. Sonic's breath left him in a orgasmic cry as Mephiles's clawed hand seized his length tightly, squeezing the sensitive organ with enough pressure to make the hair at the back of his neck stand up. The cobalt hero howled, twisting in the possessive grasp of his captor as the creature continued to pleasure him, unconcerned of his own length being pressed between the younger's legs.

Another cry tore out from the hero's throat as he felt a finger slide deeply into him, burning pleasure and pain wrecking through his inexperienced body. Mephiles wasted no time forcing in and out the single finger, and Sonic twitched and yelped beneath the black and teal hedgehog, unable to muster up a defence against the sudden intrusion. Despite the sharp pain he felt from the move, the ecstasy he was in as the older male continued to pleasure him was unlike any other.

He'd never felt this alive. If this was how he would be treated in Mephiles' care, Sonic didn't mind never leaving. His head spun, he couldn't see from the pleasure. He couldn't stop himself from nuzzling his companion's neck and biting his lower lip in a attempt to stop himself from letting out any more sounds. His -former?- enemy was taking special care to not tear him open by accident with his sharp nails, and the cobalt hedgehog couldn't be more grateful. He didn't think he would have allowed the activity to continue had he been in pain.

This felt amazing, the hero thought silently as he whimpered, riding a strong thrust of the elder's fingers and stifling the cry that wanted to escape at the burning, pleasurable sensation. His hips pushed up against darker ones, only to be forced back down as the heavier male pressed him down, pinning him to the pillow-covered floor with renewed fervor. The hand on his length wasn't helping him stay quiet. He'd never been intimate with anyone due to the constant threats hanging over his head, so suddenly being put through this was throwing his mind for a loop around the bend.

Why hadn't he done it before? It felt so good... The conflicted mobian clung harder to his partner, shuddering as he felt the obsidian creature curl a hand tighter around his waist before laying butterfly kisses along his neck. A ragged cry left him as another finger slipped into his entrance, pumping into him, stretching him...it was too much for the inexperienced hero.

"Don't worry, little bird." Mephiles hissed into a lowered ear as he slipped the second finger into his pet's heat again and again, enjoying the sensation of the silk passage contracting around his limbs, almost as if it was trying to choke the blood flow of his fingers. He shuddered in restrained desire as the cobalt beauty wiggling beneath him quietly moaned his name, struggling to keep his instincts in check with such a tantalizing prize laying in front of him, ripe for the taking. "We will only go as far as you wish."

The soft, serious edge to the elder's words brought him a sense of safety. He hoped the creature would be able to keep his word, because in this position he was in a severe disadvantage. Sonic opened his eyes slightly and glared weakly at the smug look on the teal-striped male. Mephiles tilted his head to the right and smirked at him before hocking his fingers within the sapphire mortal and pushing deeper than he'd ever gone before, enjoying the sudden choked sound his captive let out as a result, the graceful blue form arching up into his own from the pleasure.

Toxic green eyes speckled with red turned to their pet's length, held tightly in his other hand. The deity interval led his rough pumping of the reddened flesh with the movement of his fingers inside the young hero, all while his tongue ravaged the sapphire's mouth. He pulled away from the kiss, letting his captive breathe as he buried his nose into a blue neck and began licking, nibbling and sucking on the soft flesh.

"...ah...!"

A shiver traveled Mephiles' spine at the shaky moan Sonic unwillingly let out, the hero unable to hold it back as his length swelled in the immortal's hand, edging closer to release. This is what he wanted. The Blue Blur trembling beneath his hands, those strong legs rendered useless on either side of him as the sapphire creature tried to hold himself together, but failed miserably. Mephiles was in a similar state; his neglected member laid low against a fawn stomach, and it took great control for the deity to not wrap those quivering blue legs around his waist and fuck the mortal's eyes out. It would be so easy to, the blue beauty wasn't even resisting his advances...

They were certainly going somewhere in the position they were in. The time god slowly pushed the fingers he had inside his partner deeper, a shiver of carnal desire travelling his body as he felt Sonic fidget and groan throatily beneath him. The hero wasn't pulling away but rather embracing the act with open arms, short nails digging into the elder's back at each thrust of the two fingers. There wasn't much time left. He could feel it in the way the smaller male's breaths came in short, raspy pants, his jade eyes pressed shut and his nails threatened to cut into his back.

Smirking viciously against the offered neck, Mephiles began rotating his hips harder against those of the blue hedgehog all while fingering his victim harder, wanting to rush to the grand finale. Sonic shrieked and groaned beneath him so beautifully, small hedgehog teeth digging into the time god's shoulder as his length swelled, preparing to release. The obsidian male couldn't help himself in face of the sapphire hero whimpering beneath him and lunched into the mobian's neck for a final time, white fangs flashing moments before he bit deeply into the flesh of his unwilling pet, breaking the skin.

The Blue Blur seized at the sudden burning sensation coming from his neck, releasing with a shattered cry of relief. His back arched and he moaned as he floundered in the wake of his release, distantly hearing Mephiles groan appreciatively in his ear before the immortal followed him into bliss.

Sonic melted beneath his partner, his thoroughly abused body unable to do anything but relax as he found himself lacking strength. The blue hedgehog felt like sleeping for eternity after this. He'd never thought fooling around with someone could be so tiring...

A hum left the being laying over him, drawing the sleepy hero's attention. Sonic watched in detachment as the ebony male fell at his side, speckled eyes filled with satisfaction. A low groan left the speedster as he felt the fingers within him gently slide out, his companion's hands running up and down his sides and rubbing his quills soothingly in a attempt to ease him.

Had he possessed any strength left, Sonic would have punched the bastard in the face. He really shouldn't have suggested the damn game.

(Why didn't he feel humiliated? He let his enemy finger-fuck him into oblivion...)

"I should save you more often, my little bird." Mephiles purred into the neck of his exhausted pet, enjoying the shiver travelling the soft body pressed against his own. Slowly, he turned to the side as to not crush the other under his weight and rested there, admiring the dazed speedster with mirth. "You certainly do know how to thank your saviours."

"Well pal, you're the only one." Sonic muttered with a tone of hostility, but despite that he snuggled closer, the birdcage too cold for his comfort. "Don't expect me to go around thanking other people."

"Hmph. As if." The immortal huffed, his grip tightening possessively to the point he let out a undignified squeak. "I caught you. You're mine now."

Jade eyes glanced at the elder warily. "You're...getting a big head...from this..." Sonic mumbled, the unforgiving claws of sleep digging into his mind, slowly dragging him away. "Bastard..."

"You seem tired. Sleep." Mephiles exclaimed suddenly, brushing off his comment with ease. He pulled the unresisting blue hedgehog closer, a silk blanket suddenly materializing atop of them in a afterthought. "You'll need it." The black and teal male whispered lazily against a lowered ear, smirking lightly as the following tremor that crawled up the small mortal's spine. Speckled eyes glanced at a gracile neck, a surge of possessiveness going through the time god's heart as he noted the clearly visible bite mark.

The bruise was unlikely to fade anytime soon.

The indignant but exhausted hero could only offer a small growl of defiance as he was gathered in a pair of teal striped arms. His captor ignored the warning glare as he brought the young hero close, himself falling on his back as the deity called it a night. Tired and comfortable despise being wrapped up like a fluffy burrito, Sonic's eyes slowly slid shut as he too drifted off into the land of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouch. That last review is the reason you guys are getting a early chapter. It got me really fired up.**

 **For the record, dear, if you accuse someone of stealing a story, don't do it in anonymity where I cannot contact you, and please do so when you have evidence of the fact. Your review seems more of a flame than a actual accusation.**

 **If there is one thing I despise, it's stealing. Now, I would start a rant where I explain the basics ideas that led to me creating this story, but if you've bothered to read the author notes you would already know most of it. Besides, why bother? I know I made this story, and I certainly don't need to defend myself against a halfhearted accusation on a anonymous comment.**

 **Anyways, that disturbing mess aside, here goes the next chapter! Not a lot of smut, sorry. Even if this is a practice, I prefer having a somewhat coherent plot.**

* * *

Sapphire eyes stared down at the stream of data, unblinking as their owner took in the endless flow of information the machine was giving him. Tails spun around on his heels, grabbing a wrench from the table before he walked over to his newest creation -his only hope of ever seeing his brother again.

The teleporter laid spread out at his feet, the machine's delicate parts marked for him to easily recognize as they lay on a wide green sheet. Creating it had been a hassle, even with Eggman's reluctant help -Shadow had been exceptionally helpful in making the crazed scientist comply to their demands, and for that Tails was incredibly thankful.

Still...

...for the young mobian, it felt as if it wasn't enough. Almost a week had passed since Sonic had been abducted, and he had yet to hear of any sightings of the Time Eater. It was as if the creature decided to hide after taking the cobalt hedgehog captive.

Or maybe it left this dimension entirely, and the small, broken body of a blue hedgehog had been left somewhere on a desolate world for them to find...

No. Tails sighed as he kneeled down in front of the half-built machine, staring deep into the intricate mass of metal. He refused. He wouldn't go that far. Eggman was a known liar. The old man loved to bring misery to those who stood in his way. Eggman would never refute the chance of causing them meaningless dread. He had to be lying when he said Sonic seemed...

Blue eyes darkened as the yellow fox picked up one piece of his latest creation and began working on the intricate insides, triple checking everything after he was done before finally setting it down with care on the worn table. Immediately afterwards, the vulpine grabbed another section of the machine and began working on it diligently, his desire to see his brother return safe and sound fuelling him through the long night, keeping him awake and calm through numerous bugs and blocks in his research. Inter-dimensional travelling wasn't his forth, but he knew more than the average physicist.

He didn't have time to think about such dreadful possibilities. Tails was going to stay determined. He would find his brother; it was only a matter of time and patience. With the data he was collecting from the clearing the Time Eater had appeared in and with the help of Eggman's notes on the creature, the mobian was certain he would see Sonic again in the near future.

...and when he did, Tails was going to beat the living day lights out of that idiot for acting stupid and poking dead things.

xxxxxxxxx

Somewhere far away, in another dimension and in a less distressed mood -for now, because being captive to a demon was bound to cause emotional instability, especially seeing what kind of relationship the two had- emerald eyes slowly fluttered open as a slow yawn passed through fawn lips. Unaware of the mobian plotting his revenge from the other side of reality, Sonic slowly sat up, shivering as he felt the blanket keeping him warm slide down and bunch up around his midsection.

The young hero's eyes flicked up to the ceiling of the birdcage, noting with a slight frown that it was still nighttime. The skies of the White Space were as black as ink, endless like the void of space. It was truly intimidating to look at, and a far cry from what he was used to in Mobius. There were no stars to greet him here, only a vast expanse of darkness hanging ominously over his head.

It's not that bad. The cerulean male thought as he reached up and scratched behind his right ear, feeling the appendage flick as a result. It's not what I'm used to, but it could be worse. The green orbs flicked to the corner of his vision, noticing the tip of the tallest purple spires blocking him from seeing the sky fully. The crystal structures glowed with a soft inner light, the wide array of violet reflecting upon the sapphire birdcage, casting a vibrant shadow on his prison.

Sonic raised a hand up and watched the colourful shade turn the fawn fur into a pasty shade of purple. Smiling softly, he looked down at himself, noting how his blue hide became paler under the lights of the crystals.

By looking down however, he was reminded of his location.

More importantly, of who he was laying on.

The cobalt speedster watched with silence the calm expression on Mephiles' features as the ebony god continued to slumber, unaware of his unwilling pet's awakening. Striped arms hung around a thin blue waist, a pair of limbs Sonic was unable to move despite his best efforts. Mephiles was surprisingly physical in his slumber for such a cold and uncaring being, and the young hedgehog couldn't wiggle around too much for fear he would awaken the immortal.

Right now, he was too tired to deal with the crystal creature's shenanigans.

Conflicted, too.

Unfortunately I can't choke the bastard, unless I can pull a portal out of my ass. Frowning, the cobalt male laid back down against his captor, pulling the soft blanket along up to his chin. Sleep however did no return, and his mind wandered against its owner's will. Sonic found himself thinking back to yesterday, the pleasurable sensation of Mephiles on top of him, their bodies writhing together in ecstasy...

Flinching, his eyes closed shut as he forced the memories back into the dark hole they had crawled out of. He still hadn't gotten over the fact he swooned like some kind of maiden while Mephiles ravaged his mouth and played his body like a musical instrument. At the memory of that particular event flowing back, Sonic felt like dying of embarrassment right there and then.

 _Why did I let him kiss me?! And why did I do that to him...?_

Don't get him wrong, he understood the base desire that resulted in him being unable to pull away. Sonic had always been a fan of danger; he thrived on it, to his friends' desolation. He enjoyed being just quick enough to evade Eggman's deadliest creations, he loved to explore dark and unforgiving zones that had been listed as inhabitable for a reason; he also adored bantering his opponents to death, especially Shadow, and be forced to run away crackling once the thoroughly enraged Ultimate Lifeform ripped his rings off and performed a small Chaos Blast. Even then, as he ran for his life he would only laugh like a madman as he felt the scorching heat of the energy wave that made his rival so feared licking at his back and sometimes burning patches of his fur.

But could his love for danger apply here?

Green eyes glanced down at the hands holding him captive. Peach fingers trailed up the dark appendages, sliding across claws sharp enough to shred through stone before pulling back. He looked wound once more, at the world of jewels, light and shadows he was trapped in, and the realization hit him that Mephiles had created all of this.

It wouldn't be stupid to assume that here, the elder could wipe him off the map.

Mephiles was one of his most feared enemies; hell, the creature had killed him once, and Sonic wasn't likely to forget the sudden cold pain in his chest as the crystalline deity speared him through with a concentrated blast of energy. The elder was a vicious and resourceful opponent, skilled at confusing his targets, and to Sonic's dismay it seemed as if it translated to the amorous department. The cobalt hedgehog had only been able to fidget and whimper when Mephiles had claimed his lips...

...it did made sense, in a way. Sonic lived for danger, and his captor was the epitome of just that. But how could he even think of doing that with Mephiles of all people?! Didn't the creature try to destroy everything in the universe...?

No. Mephiles had wanted to merge with Iblis; it was Solaris who tried to eliminate time and space...and besides...he never hurt anyone besides the blue hedgehog...

Frowning at the sudden thought, Sonic shifted against Mephiles, idly running his fingers through the smooth black fur, unaware of the slightly upward twitch of the sleeping male's lips. He knew Shadow had been affected by the immortal, as the god had used psychology to defeat the Ultimate Lifeform when he couldn't in the battlefield...however, beyond that the creature hadn't truly hurt anyone. Hell, if he hadn't manipulated Silver into trying to kill him, the pale hedgehog and his cat companion would have remained in a bleak future, doomed to die by Iblis' claws.

In a way, Mephiles had indirectly saved the two mobians. Sonic wondered if he should mention this to the deity, just to see the elder male squirm at the thought of having possibly saved two of his most hated enemies. Then again, maybe not. Mephiles, despite his general dislike of everyone living except him, had not showed any sign of direct aggression towards his friends.

That is, besides Shadow.

Sonic had quickly learned that Mephiles really, _really_ disliked Shadow.

A sudden movement beneath the Blue Blur startled him out of his thoughts. "Meph...?" The confused speedster muttered lazily, looking up at the older male. Mephiles was still asleep, ears flicking as he rolled to the side, causing the young hedgehog to fall against him with a small yelp.

The god remained deep in slumber -or at least seemed to, as he wouldn't put it pass the bastard to fake it- a low incoherent mumble leaving the elder male as he wrapped his arms around Sonic, pulling the surprised hero closer. The speedster could only growl softly in indignation, but didn't fight back as he was place back on Mephiles' lap, his legs dangling to the side, his arms tucked in and his face half-buried in the chest fluff of the being.

Mephiles' hands hung low on his hips, drawing his attention away from his face being pressed against the silky white fur of the god's chest. The blue hedgehog shuddered as the sharp claws ran up and down his back, leaving tingling in their wake. The cerulean beauty didn't know whether to pull away or press closer, and as such he merely laid there enjoying the soft caress, silently wishing for something more.

Sonic wasn't able to deny it. He was liking the affection, the touch, the attention and the occasional bouts of playfulness Mephiles was prone to. If the older male was courting him, he'd have a good shot at claiming the blue hedgehog -that is, if he stopped with the bullshit birdcage. Sonic disliked the lack of freedom, and no matter how soft and comfortable this place was, how pleasant and enticing the other's touch was, this was still a prison.

If Mephiles gave him room to move around, the speedster knew he would feel a bit more open with pursuing a relationship with the older male, despite their bad past. Remembering the events of today, the cobalt hedgehog smiled into the white fur of his companion's chest, the memory of the great crystal landscape replaying in his mind. He hadn't been out for long, but it had still been beautiful.

Sonic hoped he would be able to explore it further, and maybe his captor as well.

(A part of him still yearned to go home, though.)

"Awake, little bird?"

"Shut up." Sonic whispered sleepily, letting himself drop back down into the nest of cushions and blankets. He felt the older male stiffen for a moment before relaxing beneath him, the embrace he was trapped in tightening as a clawed hand drew circles on his back, lulling the tired hero back to sleep.

xxxxxxx

"Must we go through this every time?"

"As long as I'm here, yes." Sonic idly responded as he poked at his food halfheartedly with his fork, watching as the apple pie wobbled under the utensil. Annoying Mephiles was the most fun he'd had since he'd been captured (well, not counting the other thing) and the cobalt hero was determined to savour it.

In front of him lay a veritable feast. Mephiles spared no expenses to feed his captive, and while he did not need sustenance himself, the immortal always joined him, sipping on a cup of coffee and eyeing the cobalt hero as he tried to make sense of the banquet the elder had summoned.

(A few dimensions away, a family of royal squirrels could only stare at the lavish table that had once been filled with food.)

(This was the fourth time it happened, and it wasn't getting any funnier.)

"Do you really think I would poison you, little bird?"

"Sure." Sonic chirped, innocence oozing out of every pore in his body, a sign of the impending comeback that would afflict the older male. "You are, after all, the kind to sneak around and stab people in the back." Without missing a beat the sapphire mobian dropped his fork and pointed at his chest, the single digit digging into the fawn fur above his heart.

While there were no scars to pay tribute to what occurred, it was hard to misinterpret what the young hero was talking about.

Mephiles' expression fell flat as he remember the less than dignified way he had dealt with the cobalt mobian while striving to release his other half, Iblis. While he felt no shame in what occurred -his main priority had been reuniting with his counterpart, so the young blue hedgehog with the pretty eyes had to go for the princess to cry- the way Sonic replied had annoyed the crystal entity. He had half a mind to jump over the small crystal table and show his young captive who exactly was in charge here.

Pleasantly surprised by Sonic's viciousness, a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he studied the defiant hedgehog sitting on the other side of the table.

"Touché."

He really did make the right choice in picking him, Mephiles thought as he watched the sapphire male play with his food. He preferred the mortal this way. A compliant, docile Sonic bowing to his every whim was a delicious thought, but the feisty, rebellious whirlwind of chaos was better. The mobian complimented perfectly his calmer demeanour, and Mephiles didn't need to watch over his shoulder for a unexpected attack if he'd picked Shadow or Blaze.

Besides, all I need are a few touches and he's be more than willing to do anything I ask for him. Last night had showed how receptive the sapphire beauty was to his advances, even if Sonic himself seemed to be in denial about the whole situation.

His mind at peace, the ebony male reached out for his usual cup of coffee, the steaming substance practically calling out for him. Dropping a spoonful of sugar into it, he gently mixed it before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a long sip of it,

He missed a flicker of something devious in the brilliant eyes of his captive.

Mephiles choked, a hacked cough leaving the deity as he struggled to swallow his coffee, his perfectly good coffee -black with just a dash of sugar, something incredibly difficult to mess up to the point of tasting like sand- forcing its way down his throat, scrapping at his flesh and making him gag at the uncomfortable situation.

As soon as he recovered from the taste, the furious immortal threw the cup of coffee aside, watching with satisfaction as a azure lance made out of crystal exploded from the bottom of the birdcage and shattered the porcelain to pieces. Swiping his tongue across his teeth and grimacing at the thick taste of salt that utterly murdered his sense of taste with a imaginary but still very sharp knife, Mephiles quickly looked around for a solution to his problem.

While it was satisfying to see the source of his discomfort explode into tiny pieces, it only briefly alleviated the very real issue of his mouth being drier than a desert.

"...dammit...get me -nevermind..." Like a starving man, the deity lunged forwards and grabbed a glass of orange juice. He downed the whole cup in one go, but by then it was too late. His tongue felt like stone and his dignity had taken a serious blow.

The silently giggling mobian in front of him wasn't helping matters. One didn't need to know the cobalt one personally to see he was guilty.

"How?!"

"When you started daydreaming." The bored blue hedgehog commented innocently, green eyes still examining the texture of the pie. "Next time we have breakfast, don't summon similar bottles for the salt and the sugar." Flicking his eyes up, the captive hero laughed slightly at the outrage he saw in the demon's eyes. "It can lead to awful _misunderstandings_ , don't you think?"

To add salt to the wound -which was already overflowing with it- Sonic offered the older male a fiendish smirk of victory, one Mephiles responded to by lunging over the table and tackling the surprised hero into the sea of pillows.

* * *

 **From my calculations, we are halfway into the story. Cheers!**

 **Next stories to be updated will be Broken Stream and Bitter Cold, in that order. Won't take long, most of the chapters are done.**


End file.
